BSKS
by Madi-chan desu
Summary: !YAOI WARNING! Alois and Ciel get trapped in lower heck while a very OOC Claude and a slightly OOC sebastian watch. Alois is being Alois to Ciel so Ciel tries to escape. When Claude and Sebastian jump in, Ciel wishes that he never existed.T  almost M.


**Preface: To start off, this started out as note passing (with pictures). Then Bailey and I started to RPG and this is what happened as it is written in my notebook: Oh, and BS-KS means "Bored School- Kuroshitsuji Style". Also, I'm not sure if less than signs show up, so if you see a 3, it's supposed to be a heart. Parenthesis mean picture, dashes and stars mean actions and centered parenthesis are side notes that tells you what we were think when we wrote this. We hope you enjoy the format and story! I tried to make it look about exactly how it is written in the notebook. **

(Bailey draws a picture of chibi Ciel on the back of a social studies test in second hour)

Kawaii Desu!

Heh heh~ (picture of Ciel with a smug face)

*Alois comes running by and Ciel stabs him in the chest again*

Alois says "Hey, what was that for? I just wanted to ask if I was cute too!"

Ciel yells back "that's because you aren't cute! Especially when you STAB YOUR MAID IN THE EYE!" *stomps away grumbling about wanting cake*

"So…" Alois says "Do you like Hanna? And that's why you brought her up? HMMMMM?"

*Runs back and then has an asthma attack and passes out* (sketch of dead Ciel with Xs for eyes)

(Shocked Alois) "ZO MY GOODNESS! U OKAY?"

Ciel: *Dead*

Sebastian: *strolling by and sees Ciel* Omigosh! What has happened!" –Laughing on the inside but trying to act like he cares-

(Chibi Alois points) "Claude did it!"

Claude: "What? I did nothing of the sort!"

Alois: "DEATH BATTLE" (happy Alois with arms raised)

Sebastian: -kills Alois then leaves- "He was going to die anyway…"

*Floating down to Hell with Ciel* Alois: "Hi Ciel! Sebas-chan killed me so I guess we'll be spending the rest of eternity together 3!

Ciel: -trying to choke Alois- "It's already bad enough down here!"

Alois: "Sebastian's not here to protect you now." *scoots closer* "You're just going to have to deal with me."

Ciel: -screaming for Sebastian to come and runs as far away as possible from him-

Alois: *running after him*(with hearts over all the 'I's') "Ciel 3! Ciel3! Ciel3, wait! Let's start over and try to be =friends="

(Here is where we decided we would post this as a FF)

Sebastian: (watching from a place where they can't see him laughing his butt off)

Claude walks in with popcorn and sits next to him "want some? I put on a lot of butter" *he sees them and laughs more than he ever had*

Ciel: *gets up to a high place then suddenly gets bombarded with cats* "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alois catches up: (Picture of Alois with his arms up, blush, and hearts in his eyes) "Kitty babies! Let's raise them like they're our own children!"

Ciel:-looks at him like he's crazy- "you have no shame do you?" –Sneezing violently-

Alois: "poor Ciel. Do you have a cold? Let's get home so you can rest. Don't worry; I'll keep you company. (Along with the cats)"

Ciel: -just walks away-

Alois drags him to a hardened lava cottage and tucks him in a bed. "Now Ciel, you should try to get some sleep, and I'll say here. Watching you."

Ciel: -trying to run away but can't get up from the tight sheets- "Get away from me Alois!"

Alois: "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't let you leave! You are terribly sick and I need to take care of you. You need anything? Maybe…mouth to mouth 3?"

Ciel: -starts freaking out- "Um... No, I don't think that will be necessary…SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian: "Should we jump in?"

Claude: "The popcorns not finished…"

Alois: "stop struggling, Ciel-chan 3!"

Sebastian: "…Good point." –Goes back to eating popcorn-

Ciel: -still can't break free- "I had no idea I would have to be in hell with this imbecile!"

Alois: "It's not hell to me with you here 3!" –Leans in to try to kiss Ciel-

Sebastian: "Oh my God!" –Nosebleeds- "I really enjoy yaoi, but I never imagined Ciel doing =that=!

Ciel: -backs up far away- "No, no, no, no. I don't think you realize… I. HATE. YOU.!"

Alois: "But, Ciel! I just want to start over! Please… I forgive you for stabbing me and everything. In some cases, Hate turns to Neutral. Neutral to Friendship. Friendship to Love…this is the way of the Trancies…this is the way of =us=."

Ciel: -speechless and can only open and close his mouth -

Sebastian: -nosebleed increases-

Claude: "Whoa…!" –Nosebleeds- "He =completely took my lines!"

Ciel: -throws covers off and runs out- "I have to get out of here!...!"

Alois: "How'd you get out of that?" –Lays down on the bed- "I give up… Ciel will always hate me…"

Ciel: -looks back- "I hate you so much that that isn't even tragic to me"

Claude: *a disappointed 'Awwwww'* "the yaoi is over." –Thinks about it for a minute- "why do I like this kind of thing?"

Sebastian: "I don't know but my love for yaoi started when I saw two male cats together" –looks away dreamily-

Claude: "My love for yaoi started when Alois first told me about him being a personal prostitute for his dad… I shouldn't tell you this but I told Alois to cross dress and woo Ciel. I was watching the whole thing from outside the door and almost nosebleed all over the carpet"

Sebastian: "The young master refused to cross dress after the Viscount Druitt's ball…pity…"

Claude: "Odd how they both cross dress. Have you ever cross dressed, Sebastian? Just wondering."

Sebastian: If you count kitty ears and high heels as cross dressing. Why, you?

Claude: "I had a sister… I wore my hair long for a while and she made me wear her dresses. Once she even took me here and showed me off to all of her friends. But I got my demon powers before here and she… didn't do that anymore."

Sebastian: "Oh…" –slides away an inch-

Claude: "Oh, was that weird? I didn't mean to kill her or anything."

Sebastian: "No, I think I'll just sit over here for now."

Claude: -feeling awkward, he ate more of his popcorn. Then he saw Alois being sad- "Do you think we should help him?"

Sebastian:-looks at the empty popcorn- "Yeah and we should probably have them make up"

Claude: - nods- "yeah, they could have been good friends"

Sebastian: -gets up and sees a cat and starts petting it- "after seeing them I had to bring some back to Hell"

Claude: "Not to get off track but why are you so obsessed with cats?'

Sebastian: "They're fluffy and cute and I've never seen such beautiful creatures" –starts playing with its paws-

Claude: "well… we should probably help Alois and Ciel. But how?"

Seb: "first we should probably find Ciel and bring him back to Alois"

Cl: "yeah, let's go get him"

Seb: -sets out on an adventure with Claude to go find Ciel and looking through the millions of different people- "Not him….not him….not him… Where is he?"

Claude: -He is uncomfortably close to Sebastian because of the crowds- "maybe he is trying to find a way out. I know! Satan probably knows where he is!"

(At this point we are discussing how to spell Jeesus and Satian)

Sebastian: "probably…"

Ciel:-in a really weird place- "where is the stupid way out of here!"

Claude: "Satan is just up that hill. He has a magic mirror that can show where anybody is in the world"

Seb: "Okay"-starts walking up the hill- "this will take 20 minutes to get up this!"

(Twenty minutes later)

Claude: "Yay 3! Finally up the hill!"

Seb:-checks his pocket watch- "right on the second… I'm starting to scare myself…"

Claude: "That's because you're perfect, Sebastian! Oh wait, did I really just say that? I'm sorry. Well…" *blushes* "we should probably get to Satan now…"

Seb: -just stares at him- "yeeahh." -Walks in- "so where's the mirror?"

Claude: "he told me it's on his dresser. We could ask for it… or break into his bedroom."

Seb:-already breaking in and takes the mirror- "it looks like he's pretty lost"

Claude: -thinks to himself with shiny anime eyes*Ohmygod! Sebastian's so amazing and perfect and always does things like they are so easy!* But he says- "we should go get him now" –pushes up his glasses-

Seb: "yes you're right"-leaves through the window again- "I hope Alois hasn't gone too far from where he last was"

Claude: "don't worry. Just yell that we have Ciel in a stripper dress and he'll come running"

Seb: "Or we could actually have him in one" –smirking evilly-

Claude: "Yes! Absolutely! Then the yaoi will start up again!"

Seb: "Exactly"

Ciel:-sneezes- "Must be allergies"

Claude: -Claude and Sebastian arrive in front of the store 'Spencer's'- "I think we can find a dress here"

Seb: "of all places you had to choose this stare?" –walking past all the _**naughty**_ things and finds a skimpy cat dress outfit- "I think we should get this"

Claude: "For you or Ciel? We could buy two…"-says under his breath*or three*-

Seb: -checks his wallet- we only have money for one…" –looks at him- "and did you just say three?"

Claude:"…No… "(Sketch of Claude with flat line mouth and little beady eyes over his glasses; looks like he doesn't know anything about it)

Seb: (picture of Sebastian rolling his eyes) "…yeah…right…"

Claude: - pays for dress and walks out with Sebastian. The clerk gives them a strange look *Gays…* he scoffs-

Seb:-walking further away from Claude- "Ciel should be around here." (Sebastian looking for Ciel with an up-carrot mouth and small eyes)

Claude: "there he is! By the Curry bread stand!"

Ciel-arguing with the owner- "what ever happened to whole wheat! And I thought this was quality food!" (Ciel yelling)

Claude:-he and Sebastian charge toward him with the dress. They take him into a dark alley and strip him and stuff him in the dress-

Ciel: -freaking out- "WHAT IN THE WORLD?"

Seb: -nosebleeds again-

Claude: -also nosebleeds- "don't struggle, we need you to wear this for the benefit of others"

Ciel: "What about my dignity?" –trying to change back into his regular clothes-

Claude: -looks at him with demon eyes- "If you don't do this we'll send you to a place worse than hell where you will be raped by Alois every day"

Ciel: -puts his clothes down- "Fine."

Sebastian: -has to grab Ciel's tail- "IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

Claude: "KYAAA!"(Claude has his hands to his blushing checks with hearts in his eyes)

Seb: (Sebastian has hearts in his eyes with an arrow pointing to Ciel who is very angry and has kitty ears and a tail)

Claude: -yelling to Alois-(picture of Claude happily yelling) "ALOIS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!CIEL'S WEARING KITTY EARS! KYYYAAA!"

Alois: (Alois in bushing with hearts in his eyes) "REALLLLYYY!"

Ciel: (Angry yelling with kitty ears) "Not HIM!"

Claude: -scary voice- "Do it…"

Ciel:-gulps then goes inside, trying to pull down the dress to cover up- "Hi….Alois…um…" –backing away slowly-

Alois: -locks the door and walks forward- "why did you leave Ciel? I was taking care of you"-walks forward and backs Ciel into a corner-

Claude: -watching from the window-

Seb:-doing the same- "this is so Yaoi…"

Ciel: "**DO NOT COME NEAR ME Alois!**

Alois:-walking slowly- "I'll come closer…and closer yet…" –Ciel was completely against the wall and Alois was a few inches in front of him- "And closer still…"

Ciel: "…" *stuff happens that we're not allowed to put on FF without it being M+*

(Madi-chan's face turned bright red!)(Bailey is laughing her butt of at Madi-chan's reaction)(I was just surprised because Bailey wrote that, and Bailey is strongly against AloisXCiel!)

Claude: "Oh my God. . . They did it . . . they did =it= . . . and Ciel… he…seemed to actually . . . enjoy it…" –there was so much blood from their noses that the window was streaked-

Seb:-trying to keep busy by wiping the window down from their blood- "I had no idea that he could act like that. . . I mean… I could picture Alois but . . . Ciel?"

Ciel: -wakes up from the nightmare- "what in the world?" –Was passed out from getting to freaked out-

Alois: -stretches. He is in the same bed as Ciel- "Good morning 3! How'd you sleep, Ciel-chan?"

Ciel: "How did I get in the same bed as you?"

Alois:-shows him the ring on his left ring finger- "don't you remember? You proposed two days ago, we got married yesterday, and last night was our =wonderful= honey moon! I can't tell you how happy you've made me."

Ciel: - starts screaming and pinching his checks- "wake up wake up wake UP!"

Sebastian: -wakes up with his hair in an afro- "hi, Claude" (Sebastian with a kitty smile and afro hair. A side note says 'a cross between Jesus and Satan')

Claude: "Oh, so that's what you meant last night about humidity"

Seb: "Yes. Quite."

Claude: -walks over to Sebastian and he leans against his chest and Sebastian hugs him back- "Sebastian, you are just full of surprises!" –Lifts his foot from the ground-

(Bailey's dying on the inside DX)

Ciel: -runs out- "This is so not real!" –Tearing his hair out-

Grell: -stops him in the middle of the road- "what's not real?"

Ciel: "I'm married to Alois and Sebastian and Claude are a couple!"

*Seb: -sneezes-*

Grell: "really? =My= Sebas-chan is with that dirt bag, Claude?"

*Claude: -sneezes-*

Ciel: "Yes!" –Sits down then falls face first on the floor- "Please. Kill me now."

Grell: -raises his chain saw- "If you insist" –brings it down but then finds himself in his bed after he woke up with a start- "Oh, I was a dream"

Will: -pushes up his glasses, randomly appearing in the room- "and what was just a dream?"

Grell: "I had a strange dream… It was filled with yaoi and Sebastian, Claude, Ciel and Alois were all in hell."

Will: "Interesting . . . and how do you feel about that?"

Grell: "Well, I guess that I am more in touch with my gay self than I thought. But it's odd that I dreamt of Sebas-chan with Claude instead of me. You know what else is odd? That you walk into my bedroom whenever you want"

William: -jotting down stuff- "uh huh...uh huh"

Grell: are you a therapist or are you gay?

Will: -thinks about it- "a little of both"

Grell: -scoots to the edge of the bed, closer to Will- "oh, really?"

Will: -hits him on the head- "not that way. I mean gay as in happy!"

Grell: "Oh, what a disappointment. =sad face="

Will: -scoots away- "don't get any ideas"

Grell: "Then why are you in my room?"

Will: "you asked me to stay. Well more like threatened"

Grell: "where did you sleep then?"

Will: -points to a sleeping bag at the far end of the room-

Grell: ". . . Oh"

Will: "yes… but you dragged me into your bed in the middle of the night"

Grell: "Oh, really . . . ? Did I do anything else? Or maybe you did something…"

Will: "I've done nothing! But you. . . "

Grell: -leans forward- "yessss? Details please!"

Will: "you need to stop being really really really really gay. "

(Bailey stole this from Roxy right as she said it)

Grell: "so you don't care about my happiness?"

Will: "No I'm . . . "–sighs- "fine, whatever"

Grell: ". . . "

(Madi-chan has been infected with writer's block)

Ronald Knox: -bursts in through the window- (in really BIG font) "HI YA'LL I'M BURSTING THROUGH YOU'RE WINDOWS!"

Will: ". . . "

(Bailey has writer's block because it's almost spring break and her head hurts from thinking too much)

Ronald: "OKAY I'M HERE TO END THE STORY BECAUSE OF WRITER'S BLOCK OKAYTHXBAI!"

_fin_

!Credits!

Bailey as Ciel Phatomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and William Spears

Madi-chan as Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, and Grell Sutcliff

Both were Ronald Knox


End file.
